


where we begin again

by WynCatastrophe



Series: Dream Team [1]
Category: Star Wars P
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/pseuds/WynCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably a bad idea, but Ferus coms her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we begin again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I am not making any profit from this work of fan fiction.
> 
> Series title "Dream Team" by Estora.
> 
> Part of the "Life in Freefall" 'verse.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I am not making any profit from this work of fan fiction. 

  
Author's note: FFV future!fic for [](http://estora.livejournal.com/profile)[ **estora**](http://estora.livejournal.com/)  . Gerald belongs to her, but he slipped over into my 'verse to carry on shenanigans with a hot Lorethan dude. Not my fault. At all. Really. 

 **~*~*~*~[where we begin again]~*~*~*~**  

It’s probably a bad idea, but Ferus coms Ryn anyway. 

She answers almost at once, and he remembers too sharply that she used to be very punctual. “Orun here.” 

He swallows a gibber of nervousness. “Ryn, it’s Ferus.” 

“ _Ferus?_ ” she repeats, plainly startled. “I don’t - I can’t - how are you doing? Is everything all right?” 

Ferus winces, grateful for the audio-only connection, because it obviously didn’t take Ryn long to figure out that he wouldn’t be calling her just to talk. “No,” he admits. “Not really. I had a visit from a man named Gerald Su’Lac this afternoon.” 

He can hear the frown in Ryn’s voice. “That doesn’t mean anything to me.” 

Well. Maybe that had been too much to hope for. “He claims to be looking for someone named Makesh.” 

The silence on the other end is deafening. Ferus can practically  _hear_  Ryn thinking. 

Finally Ryn clears her throat. “I haven’t heard from Makesh in over a month.” 

“According to Su’Lac, that’s because he went dark five and a half weeks ago. Apparently Makesh was investigating an arms dealer out of the Borsana system.” 

Ryn’s sharp intake of breath is loud over the comlink. “ _Borsana_?” 

“That was my reaction, too.” 

“Oh, Saints.” Ryn’s voice is shaky. “And that’s Separatist territory now. Ferus, we have to - I have to get him back, I can’t just  _leave_ him there, I have to -” 

“I know,” Ferus says. “I figured you’d want to be involved.” 

“Wait. What do you mean,  _involved_?” 

“Su’Lac came to me for new docs. We’re going behind Separatist lines. Have you changed your hair?” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“My visuals of you are a year out of date. Have you -” 

“No,” Ryn says. “No, I haven’t changed anything.” 

“Then meet me on Bellassa,” Ferus says. “We leave in two days.” 

“Yeah,” Ryn says shakily. “I’ll be there. Thanks, Ferus.”


End file.
